Fur 'n' Seek/Transcript
Legend: O - Odd Old Man; A - Adventurer; S - Sack Quest Start Odd Old Man: As you might remember me saying, the museum is in need of stuffed animals and we need furs to make them, but I’ve got too much work to go and get them myself. Sack: Grumble. O: So, what do you say? Will you help me? --- Select an Option --- Yes. No. Is everything alright? --- A: Is everything alright? O: I’d feel better if you helped me. I wouldn't want to let the museum down. A: Yes, I get it. O: So, will you help me? --- Select an Option --- Yes. No. What’s with the mumbling? --- A: Yes, I’ll help you out. O: As you might remember me saying, the museum is in need of stuffed animals and we need furs to make them, but I’ve got too much work to go and get them myself. S: Grumble. O: So, what do you say? Will you help me? --- A: What’s with the mumbling? O: What mumbling? I can’t hear any such thing. Ever considered getting that hearing checked? A: You were just talking to it! Are you trying to convince me that you were talking to yourself? O: To myself? No, that’s a sign of insanity. Instead, I have daily conversations with my stomach on what we’re going to eat. Yes, that’s it. Anyway, are you going to help me or not? --- Select an Option --- Yes. No. --- A: Yes, I’ll help you out. O: Marvellous! I’ll give you a few instructions. The…museum was very specific on the furs and skins they wanted. They are building a natural history display on the fauna of the Fremennik Province, and want all the samples to come from there. A: Fair enough, I guess. O: They want stuffed versions of an adult black unicorn, an adult white unicorn, a hobgoblin, a fox, a fenris wolf, an adult grizzly bear, a cockatrice and a cave crawler. Watch out for cockatrices – they’re deadly if you’re not wielding a mirror shield. You can get those from any Slayer master or from the Grand Exchange. S: Mumblemumble. O: Oh yes… They also want a… stuffed rock crab. Apparently. A: So I just bring you those skins? O: Well, to make stuffed animals, I need the skins to be prepared – tanned, if you will – otherwise they would rot. Taking them to a tanner won’t do, though, as they use all sorts of chemicals that would ruin the natural lustre of the fur. A: And you would like me to prepare those skins? O: Ideally, yes. The process is fairly simple, but too tiring for my old bones. First, you scrub the inside of the fresh skin with salt, which you can buy from any Slayer master or on the Grand Exchange. Then you need to dry them. Just put some logs in the fire pit over there, and stretch your fur skin up on the rack of ribs next to it. Finally, just light the fire and let it burn out, and the skin will be ready. Did you get that? A: I scrub the skin with salt, put logs in the fire pit there, stretch the skin on the rack and light the fire, then wait until it’s ready? O: That’s right! A: Off I go then! Returning with the Furs A: I’ve got the rock crab. I tried to scrub it with salt, but I can’t see how I would stretch it on the rack to dry. Besides, it doesn’t seem to have any sort of skin or fur. S: Sniggersnigger. O: Can I have a look? Oh. That’s not at all what I had imagined. Erm… Ah, well, very sorry about this. S: Sniggersnigger. O: Yes, I bet you find it funny. Well done. You’re proud of your little joke? *sigh* A: What? No, I’m… O: No, not you! A: But? O: Never you mind. A: I also have some skins for you. O: Great! Let me take a look at them. - O: That’s the last of them! I can now turn these furs into splendid stuffed animals for the museum! A: I’m just glad I could help. S: Grumble. O: Yes, you’ve been a tremendous help yet again. I’m always on the lookout for fresh bones, so if you see any of the ones on my wish lists, bring them right over. I have them pinned to the outside of my shack whenever you want to check them. QUEST COMPLETE Wish List Collecting More Bones (Examine the second list) Wish list: Foot bone of a large ape-like creature. Sabre-like teeth. Long sharp claws. Fibula bone of the third leg of an adult three-legged creature. Very large hand. Tail bone of 9 different members of the dragon family. Neck bone of a camel. Shoulder of a giant. Spine of a giant snake. Pelvis of a four-legged, magic-casing water creature that dwells in caves. Femur of a large follower of Bandos. Humerus of a large tortoise. A Golden Fleece. - A: I have some bones for you. O: Great! Let me take a look at them. O: Wonderful! I’ll put this with the rest. A: No problem. I’ll be back if I find some more. Skeletal Horror O: That… that covers everything I was searching for! You’ve finally completed my collection! A: Well, I’m glad to have furthered the cause of the museum. I just hope everyone will enjoy the finished displays. O: Yes, I’m sure EVERYONE will get a chance to enjoy my work. Starting with you! You’ve been so helpful, you can be the first to see the finished… exhibit. S: Sniggersnigger. A: Okay… O: Meet me up those stairs just east of my shack. That is when you’re ready to take a look at the best reconstituted skeleton you’ve seen! S: Sniggersnigger. Sniggersnigger. O: Yes, yes, now is your time. Just give me the time to haul you up there. A: What? O: Nothing! But, just in case something goes bad up there, bring some protection and food. You never know… - O: Ah, what a relief to finally have the weight of that thing off my back. Behold! The reconstituted skeleton of an Ancient horror! Notice how white its bones are. Fascinating, isn’t it? Skeletal Horror: *Mumbles* O: Uh-oh. I think the exhibit has become hostile. - O: You’ve finally done it! Finally, I’m free! A: What was that thing? O: It’s a bit windy here. Meet me downstairs and I’ll explain everything to you. A: Okay. - O: Ah, thank you for helping me out! You’ve done it! Finally, I’m free! A: What was that thing? O: It’s a very long story, but to sum it up, it started as an archaeological expedition and ended up with me carrying the remains of a powerful undead mind-controlling Skeletal Horror for over a decade. I have probably left my old expedition diary somewhere around here. It will remember more of it then me. You know, I can still feel the bonesack’s presence as if, even destroyed, it still has enough power to char, a feeble mind into digging it out and rebuilding it. It’s fascinating and if only… But I’m rambling like an old madman – I need to thank you! Let me give you an enhanced bonesack. As usual, just ask me if you’d rather a ram skull helm. WISH LIST COMPLETE! Post-Wish List Dialogue First Visit --- Select an Option --- Skeletal horror fight Bonesack/ram skull helm --- O: The Skeletal Horror’s power is fascinating. It seems to tap into the world’s energy to build its own evil force. I would rebuild it for scientific purposes, but we can’t risk it trying to take over the world or anything. Form doing a quick assessment, I can tell that you should earn some experience by defeating it in combat. So, if I were to rebuild it, would you come and defeat it for me again? I’d only be able to rebuild it at most once a week, so it shouldn’t be too much of a strain. Besides, your bonesack now contains one of the Skeletal Horror’s bones. Every time I’ve rebuilt the creature enough, it will allow you to teleport straight here, once, so that you can defeat it again. So, what do you say? Will you come and defeat the Skeletal Horror again if I rebuild it? --- Select an Option --- Yes. No. --- A: Yes, I can help you with that. O: Brilliant! I’ll get to the reconstruction at once! Subsequent Visits --- Select an Option --- Skeletal horror fight. Bonesack/ram skull helm. --- (If ready) O: Ah, you're here. The creature's almost ready. I'll have it done by the time you meet me up those stairs. (If not ready) O: I’m afraid the creature’s not yet finished. I think it’ll be ready for your intervention in x days. --- Select an Option --- How’s the research going? You’ve changed outfits! Why did the Horror have a padded shackle? Actually, never mind. - A: How’s the research going? O: Slowly but not bad, not bad. I cannot make much progress at a time because I don’t want to risk being under its complete influence again, but I have time for a few experiments, like measuring the distance it can affect me from depending on how rebuilt it is. All in a day’s work. A: Fair enough! - A: You’ve changed outfits! Hang on, I recognise those furs! O: Do you now? A: Yes! They’re the furs I went to get for the museum. O: Right you are. I just couldn’t stand those old rags anymore. Can anyone blame an old man for wanting warm clothing on his back? A: You could have just asked me to get you some clothes instead of forcing me to trek around the world to get a few random skins. O: I am allergic to certain chemicals which are used in the bleaching and tanning processes. I wanted to make sure the new garments wouldn’t use those. And a few of the furs I asked you to get are renowned for their beauty, warmth and hypoallergenic properties. A: And what happened to the rock crab? O: I… er… chucked it away. Getting it was the bonesack’s idea of a prank, I guess. I assume it didn’t like me blackmailing it into letting me change clothing, and this was a way to get back at me. A: But you could have just asked me. You didn’t have to lie. O: I was still under the bonesack’s influence. The evil of the Skeletal Horror certainly didn’t get stopped by the layer of fabric that constituted the bonesack. It managed to influence my behaviour to stay consistent in my lies, so that my quest for clothing wouldn’t blow its cover. At the end of the day, it still needed your help – as well as mine – to complete its reconstruction plans. And it probably didn’t want to risk you refusing to help if you’d spotted that something in the ‘museum story’ had gone amiss. - A: Why did the Horror have a padded shackle? O: I, er, had a suspicion that things might go wrong. It’s all a bit fuzzy. I could tell it was up to no good and yet didn’t seem to be able to do much about it. Believe me, the relation between me and this thing has been nothing less than complicated. So as for the fact the shackles were padded… I’ve lived with shackles for a long time, since a certain incident involving pirates. My life would have been a lot better if these had been padded. I wouldn’t dream of inflicting anything like this to anybody – or anything – else. No matter how evil or dangerous they are. --- A: Can I exchange this skull helm for a skull helm/bonesack? O: I don’t see why not. There you go. Talk to me if you want to swap back. Category:Transcripts